Over the past years, privacy and security policies, and related operations have become increasingly important. Breaches in security, leading to the unauthorized access of personal data (which may include sensitive personal data) have become more frequent among companies and other organizations of all sizes. Such personal data may include, but is not limited to, personally identifiable information (PII), which may be information that directly (or indirectly) identifies an individual or entity. Examples of PII include names, addresses, dates of birth, social security numbers, and biometric identifiers such as a person's fingerprints or picture. Other personal data may include, for example, customers' Internet browsing habits, purchase history, or even their preferences (e.g., likes and dislikes, as provided or obtained through social media).
Many organizations that obtain, use, and transfer personal data, including sensitive personal data, have begun to address these privacy and security issues. To manage personal data, many companies have attempted to implement operational policies and processes that comply with legal and industry requirements. However, there is an increasing need for improved systems and methods to manage personal data in a manner that complies with such policies.
Similarly, as individuals have become more aware of the risks associated with the theft or misuse of their personal data, they have sought additional tools to help them manage which entities process their personal data. There is currently a need for improved tools that would allow individuals to minimize the number of entities that process their personal data—especially entities that the individual doesn't actively do business with.
When a device or a data center that stores personal data experiences a failure, the operator of such a device or data center will typically desire to migrate the stored personal data and any other data to a backup device or data center. However, transfers of such data may be subject to jurisdictional rules and regulations that may govern the storage locations of such data. There is currently a need for systems and methods that facilitate the migration of data subject to regulatory restrictions while ensuring compliance with such restrictions.